Din's Chosen One
by Darkford
Summary: Din must choose a hero if the creations her and her sisters made are to continue surviving the relentless attacks of evil. They finally decide to choose eternal heroes, and after searching, Din finds a most unique individual; Ganondorf. One-shot that I thought up and wrote very quickly, don't expect anything super special.


Din stared down at the red earth with pride. It made her feel useful, respected, loved. Her sisters stood by her, the other goddesses of this new realm. Lanayru, fluid and pure, shone blue as the waves, with all the beauty of the world. Farore, ruler of life and the laws of the universe, smiled down upon the primitive beings known currently only as Hylians. They honoured her without fail, alongside her sisters, and this is what kept them strong.

Din infused the earth itself with its power. Everything, big and small, alive or immortal, had some sort of power, and it was her duty to distribute it. She watched as the world was formed before them as Lanayru created water. She became stronger as she went on instead of tiring, as her cult of Hylian followers grew, thanking her for the water she had made.

Once the world was made, things settled down. Their hearts laid at ease for at least an eon before something began to happen.

"Awaken, my sisters," Farore warned. She was ever wakeful, having created sight, and was marked as having watch duty upon the earth that year, not that it was very long for them. Almost immediately, Din and Lanayru awoke from their slumber. Glancing worriedly about, they composed themselves as Farore began to speak of her concern.

"I fear evil powers are welling up in the world," She admitted, her head hung low. "We must select heroes."

"But sister, how? I understand that we could bless him, but we can only bless souls so many times. That is how others have failed their planets." Lanayru could barely believe what her sister was saying. Din thought that while her invention of wisdom was well worth it, she did not make use of it herself, much as an author does not read her own story quite as much as the readers themselves. Din considered for a moment before having an idea.

"I know what we shall do. Though for the select souls that it occurs to, it will be tragic and repetitive, it will protect all others." Farore and Lanayru urged her on, excited.

"We shall each choose a hero to represent our elements, Courage, Wisdom, and Power. We will tie unbelievable power to these souls - so much power that they are forever reincarnated." Her sisters realised what she had suggested and stared at her incredulously.

"You mean put us into eon-long slumbers, in which we leave three individuals to protect the world?" Farore protested, her heart heavy.

"As long as we have energy left," Din proclaimed, "we can regenerate. Sooner or later, we will recover, and be able to aid them in such. For now, however, we simply cannot let this need to bind heroes forever continue. It is time we actually did something permanent." Reluctantly, all three of them agreed, and they all left to find souls with the appropriate qualities.

Din moved quickly, allowing her element of fire to spread quickly through the air. She had to find a soul who would be willing to adopt her element. In each meeting her sisters had had, they had all agreed that they needed someone to hold the values they possessed. Din searched far, moving further and further into the more deserted portions of the planet, until she found a place almost entirely covered in red earth, portions her sisters had left untouched.

She watched the beings here - the Gerudo - as they worked together to bring prosperity. Noticing their leader, she watched as he lead each soldier with utmost certainty of victory over the elements. His form was tall, his soul's flame raging a powerful red, and most importantly, his power being used at it should. Every being for miles listened to his command.

Din approached the man in his sleep, his red hair unbound, unlike how she had seen him earlier. She entered his mind and found exactly what she was looking for.

"What are you doing here?" He exclaimed, his inner soul taking form. "Who are you?"

"I," Din proclaimed proudly, "am Din, goddess of Power and Fire. I wish to speak to you of a very serious matter." He nodded, acknowledging her answer and allowing her to infer she could continue.

"My sister warns of a great evil approaching our land. Heroes must be chosen to protect it." The man stared down at his feet, deep in thought.

"I will aid you in driving the evil away," he replied confidently, after only a moment or two. His voice showed no hesitation.

"You must be certain, not just in mind or body, but in your very soul, leader of the Gerudo people," Din warned. He raised his head once more to meet the goddesses' eyes. "this task is not one to be carried lightly. It is far greater than you seem to realize." His pupils shrunk as he squinted in confusion.

"I will explain. Once the evil approaches, they will almost certainly take one of the heroes and attempt to claim him as their own. In this time, that chosen soul must take the place of villain, taking control of the evil as the evil tries to take control of him. To make that clearer..." She waved her hand, a a glimmering flame appeared, brighter than the brightest star. Ganon did not turn away, and soon was shown a sorrowful fate.

"The three heroes, chosen by the goddesses, are forever destined to be reincarnated every time evil approaches the people." Three shapes appeared, glowing and proud. "Their souls shall never be free again. They will ever be destined to a fate of protecting the fates of others. One would assume they all would be named heroes in history, however..." The image flickered as evil surrounded the largest orb, surrounding it. "the evil ones will first go to the one they believe most beneficial to them, and attempt to take him over. They will try and use him against the other two. As power is respected by all - especially evil - you would always be their first pick, forced to forever be controlled by evil each time you are revived, fight against those same people who protect your charges as much as you do, forced to defy the powers that try to overwhelm you.

"Only Courage and Wisdom together can overcome Power. Therefore, I will give you enough power to fight off anything except those my sisters choose. Together, they will fight you for eons to come as they help maintain peace." The flame flickered into nothingness. The man stared at her briefly.

"I stand my ground," He began. "I understand it may be stupid. I may regret this later, but as long as I remain the strongest, I will overcome any challenge thrown my way, and to me, this sounds like the ultimate." he approached her cautiously, reaching out to her. "For the people. Not just of my tribe, the Gerudo... for all those who live within your influence."

"Perfect." She breathed in, preparing herself, and let out as much strength as she could muster. He stood tall as his soul was bound, accepting the power that flowed into him.

As she was to leave, she decided to let on one more thing. "I must tell you, that beyond anything, the greatest power in this world is strength of character. Your person defines what I stand for, this strength of character. I am thoroughly impressed. Never loose hope that someday every soul upon this stage will someday see peace reign forever in the land of Hyrule." The man bowed dutifully, seemingly proud of his role. Din sensed his desire to speak, and waited patiently, although his long lengths of time was barely anything to her.

"I wish... to tell you my name, as I wish to use it forevermore. It represents me; puts fear and wonder into the hearts of many; I feel it ought be preserved." Din turned and nodded fondly to her chosen one.

"My name... It is Ganon. My name is Ganondorf."


End file.
